


Of the Older and Disciplined Heart

by Naite_Laef



Series: Without Using Your Hands [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Cunnilingus, Demisexual Zuko (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safeword Use, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sokka (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naite_Laef/pseuds/Naite_Laef
Summary: Mai wants a threesome."When Zuko finally emerged from their washroom, skin still fragrant from his bath, he stopped dead in his tracks. 'No,' he said, immediately. 'No way. Not a chance.'Clearly offended, Sokka turned to Mai and squawked, 'I thought you said he was cool with it!'"
Relationships: Mai/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Sokka/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Without Using Your Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675495
Comments: 12
Kudos: 492





	Of the Older and Disciplined Heart

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 update: Edited so that it can be read as a standalone, if desired. Also made demisexual references clearer.

The Fire Lord squirmed beneath her questioning gaze. "I don't know," Zuko finally said, brow furrowed in thought. "I mean, who would even…?" He trailed off, expecting Mai to finish his train of thought.

"I have someone in mind already," she said, choosing her words carefully. She watched her fianceé fiddle with the bottom of his sleep shirt, strong arms flexing with every twitch of his fingertips against the gold trim. "We already worked out the details, too."

Eyes practically bugging out of his head, he hissed, "Wait, what? You went around interviewing people for our… for our first threesome?" Already red in the face, he looked at her with disbelief. "Shouldn't you have asked me first?"

Huffing in annoyance, she continued to brush her dark hair, eyeing Zuko in the reflection of her vanity. "I waited to ask you because I didn't want you to get all worked up, only for nothing to happen."

"Ugh!" he said, dramatically flopping down on the bed behind her. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Mai asked, voice flat as she flicked a few loose strands of hair from her brush. "Put up with you?" She set the brush down on the vanity's counter and turned to look at him. 

Shooting her an exasperated look, he said, "And where would this hypothetical threesome take place?" She took a deep breath, reminding herself that this wasn't just the 23-year-old Fire Lord she had to deal with. No, as Zuko's friend's liked to say, she had agreed to marry the Drama Lord as well. 

"What do you mean, 'where would it take place?'" she asked, standing to remove her robe. "We have a rather impressive bed right here." She sat next to him, her light nightgown shifting as he pulled her to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her as they spooned, her back to him when he spoke.

"Wouldn't it be weird if our staff and guards suddenly saw a third person, in not just our chambers, but in the actual bedroom?" He asked. She could practically feel him frowning against her neck.

"What good is being the Fire Lord if you can't sleep with whoever you want," she complained in a dry tone. "I mean, really, Zuko. You usually have no problem chasing servants away for the chance to touch me." She turned in his arms to face him, tilting her head up to carefully assess him. "What's really holding you back?"

He just looked at her, as if caught off guard by the question. "What?"

"Something's holding you back," she insisted, scanning his pale gold eyes. "I know you, Zuko. And you know you can tell me what's wrong."

He looked at her for a moment more before sighing. With clear reluctance, he said, "They… They wouldn't just be having sex with you and me, Mai. They'd also be having sex with the Fire Lord."

"And…" Mai prodded gently, trying to get him to elaborate. 

"And that's an issue," he said, eyes dropping away from her gaze. "Not so much with you, I guess. Because, well, we liked each other long before I had any real claim to the throne. But now…"

Frowning, Mai waited for him to finish. Getting him to talk about his feelings could feel like pulling teeth sometimes, but necessary. Spirits only know what went on in that mind of his. If they were going to spice up their relationship again, they needed to keep their boundaries clear and their expectations realistic. 

"I'm afraid it could be a power thing," he finally said, voice slow as if searching for the right words. "There could be a power imbalance. You and I… we're equals. There's no doubt about that. But with a third person, what if she thinks she has to do whatever we say just because I'm the Fire Lord? What if she feels like she can't say no, or that she has to please us at all costs? I don't… I don't want to have sex with someone who might not actually want me. That'd be… That'd be wrong."

"I see what you mean," Mai admitted with a nod, trying to approach the next topic with even more delicacy. "But as I said, I already have the perfect person in mind. Someone we trust, who already doesn't treat you differently based on your status." 

"Who is she?" he said, sounding cautious, but also curious. "Ty Lee?"

She sighed, knowing she would have to tell him sooner or later. Then she realised what he'd just said. 

Eyes narrowed dangerously, she said, "Ty Lee? What the hell do you mean, 'Ty Lee?'"

To his credit, Zuko immediately grasped his mistake. "Nothing! I just," he stammered. "I mean, you two are close. I just figured that if you wanted to do this with anyone, it'd be her."

She could see his reasoning, but she was still simmering with disbelief. 

"You wanna fuck my best friend, is that it?" she asked, voice deceptively calm. 

"No!" he almost yelled. "I don't want to fuck anyone who's not you!"

And then she did feel her anger washing away, the sincerity clear in his pleading eyes. She took a deep breath. "Whatever," she said. "I wasn't talking about Ty Lee, anyway."

"So, um," Zuko prodded, scratching the back of his neck in mild discomfort. "So, who were you talking about? Obviously, I have to already... know her pretty well."

"Well, this person isn't a 'her,' for starters…"

"What?" he stuttered, eyes wide. "But- but I thought you said-"

"I didn't specify anything," she interrupted him, one long finger digging into his chest to make a point. "You jumped to your own conclusions. Why in the world would we want another woman in bed with us?"

Cheeks thoroughly flushed, Zuko fumbled through his answer. "Well, I thought that was obvious! I mean… what would we need another guy for?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not that I have anything against being with a woman, but I thought it could be fun to, well… take things further."

"I thought that's what the third person was for!" Zuko argued. Mai gave him a look, and he backed down with a sigh. A hand rose between them to pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to contain his temper. 

"Look," he said. "I'm not… against that sort of thing. I don't have a problem with people like that-"

"People like what?"

"Men who like other men," Zuko clarified, looking at her. "Or women who like other women. I don't think it's bad or anything. But… What if I… what if I can't get… you know? Get hard."

"Mm," Mai conceded. "So, you've never thought about it? Not even once?"

After pausing to think for several seconds, Zuko told her honestly, "Not that I can remember. Then again, I was banished pretty young. I didn't ever look at girls like the other men on my ship did…" He sighed. "I was too obsessed with capturing Aang to be a regular teenager. Well, until my first date in Ba Sing Se, anyway."

The corners of Mai's lips lifted in a smirk. "Jin was cute. I can see her being your sexual awakening."

He rolled his eyes. "She was not my sexual awakening!" he hotly denied, but they both knew that was a lie. "All we did was kiss, and our lips barely touched."

She shrugged against him, and his arm rose to wrap around her shoulders. 

"She was totally your sexual awakening," Mai declared. "It's okay to say it, Zuko."

He sighed, but it was unclear as to whether or not it was in defeat. "I'd never really even… touched myself before then," he confessed. "Spirits, how pathetic is that?"

"I don't think it's pathetic," she said. "This… might actually be good for you, then. You could explore your sexuality a bit in a way that's safe and comfortable." She paused. "Not to mention that it would mean a lot to me," she added in a quiet voice.

He blinked at her in sudden understanding. After a moment, he said in a dry tone, "You have something else specific in mind, don't you? Something that requires two men."

She grinned, a fierce blush blooming across the bridge of her nose. "Ah, so you do have a brain in that hot head of yours."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Just tell me what you want to see happen already. And then maybe I can make an informed decision."

"I want to watch that ass of yours in action," she said, the words pouring out of her suddenly as she leaned in close to whisper against his jaw. "I want to see you get fucked. Maybe even while you're fucking me."

At their close proximity, she could hear him swallow hard. "You want- you want a man inside of me?" he asked, incredulous. "I- I thought maybe you wanted us to take turns touching you or something! But… me? You want him to take me?"

She kissed him once, chastely, as though kindly reprimanding him. "You like my fingers inside you," she reminded him, loving the deep flush spreading across his cheeks. She slipped a hand down his pants, squeezing his ass for emphasis. He made a small sound in the back of his throat, pushing harder into her touch. "You like having my tongue in you," Mai continued. "You may like something bigger." She teased a blunt fingernail at the edge of his rim, and he inhaled sharply, pliant and willing. "Something harder."

A shiver ran up his spine, and he pressed into her, his stiff dick trapped between their heated bodies. 

"Only you can put your mouth on me there," he argued, voice feeble. "Not… not anyone else."

"That's fine," Mai said, tracing her finger up and down his perineum. "Anything else you would want to avoid?"

He tried to impale himself on her finger, but she kept curling it just out of reach. As if she would hurt the love of her life with a dry finger, the idiot. Her hand left his pants, leaving him cold and unsatisfied. He looked up at her, brain fogged, only to see her staring at him. 

"And he doesn't get to fuck you," Zuko added, eyes narrowed. "Your cunt belongs to me."

The corners of her mouth twitched again. Normally, she hated how jealous he could get, but that petulant look on his face almost made her smile. What a cute bastard. "Alright, I can make that clear to him, too."

He sighed, closing his eyes to think. He licked his lips, clearly still grappling with some invisible issue. She could tell he had certainly warmed up to the idea, and rather quickly, too. But she needed him to be sure. They needed to air out all their dirty laundry beforehand.

"Zuko," she cooed softly. "Please talk to me."

Their large bedchamber felt infinitely bigger with the thick silence between them. He shifted, as though trying to get more comfortable, but Mai knew better. 

"You won't… think of me differently?" he finally mumbled, still not able to meet her eyes. "You won't… see me as any less of a man?"

Her eyes softened. "I would never, Zuko," she fiercely whispered. "Look at me."

Reluctant, his yellow eyes opened again. 

"I love you," she said, her clean hand reaching up to caress his scarred cheek. "There's nothing you could ever do to make me think of you as anything less than a man. You're my man, and I will always love you."

He searched her face, as if trying to seek out any deception. He would find none, of course. "Do you... really think this will work?" he asked, carefully. "I do," she said, pouring every ounce of conviction she had into the words. After a long pause, he swallowed, nodding to himself.

"I trust you. So, I'm… I'm willing to try, then."

She smiled, proud of him for being so mature in handling this situation, and even more so proud of him for taking a chance for her.

"So… who did you have in mind?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, turning back around to settle into a suitable sleeping position. "He'll be here tomorrow," she added with a casual yawn. 

"Wait, what?" Zuko yelled, fuming. "Mai- Mai!" The Fire Lord threw out an arm to shake her by the shoulder, only to seemingly find her already asleep. Zuko was so screwed. Literally, if this scheme worked out. 

By the following afternoon, all servants in the royal quarters of the palace had been sent home early. It was an act of grace from the Fire Lord himself in return for such loyal service, rewarding the workers with paid time off to visit their families for a few days. Or, at least that was the official reasoning Mai had circulated.

The captain of the Fire Lord's new personal guard stood at the end of the hall himself, under strict orders from Mai to not let anyone through except her guest. Upon arrival, another guard would escort the man to the entrance of the royal quarters, then take up the watch at the end of the hall while the captain personally delivered the guest directly to the Fire Lord's antechamber. Captain Jee, formerly known as Lieutenant Jee, was impeccably trustworthy, and the couple knew he would keep quiet about whatever he might end up overhearing. 

The man of the hour arrived early, and Jee followed Mai's instructions carefully, seeming to sense the delicacy of the situation and the need for discretion. 

When Zuko finally emerged from their washroom, skin still fragrant from his bath, he stopped dead in his tracks. "No," he said, immediately. "No way. Not a chance."

Clearly offended, Sokka turned to Mai and squawked, "I thought you said he was cool with it!"

She sighed, carefully crossing one leg over the other in her short robe. "The idea, yes," she drawled. "I… just forgot to mention you by name, is all."

"What the hell, Mai?" Zuko exclaimed. "Is this why you wouldn't tell me who you wanted?" She rolled her eyes, so he directed his blatant disbelief to Sokka. "Why are you here?" he asked, still very much surprised to see the Water Tribesman lounging on the antechamber's couch. "I mean, I know you're into-" 

Mai coughed, signalling to Zuko that they couldn't spill what Suki had told her in confidence about Sokka's affinity for ass play. She especially wanted to avoid any mention of the Water Tribesman's messy breakup with the Kyoshi Warrior. They were all still friends, of course, but Mai didn't want any drama spilling into her sex life.

"It's just-" Zuko said, grasping for something else to say. "I guess I didn't think you even liked guys? Or, me, at least. In that way." 

A little flustered by Zuko's negative reaction, Sokka shrugged. "Been single for almost a year now," he said, trying to act casual. "Been moving on, you know. And when Mai sent me a hawk, a few weeks ago, well…"

Zuko shot her an incredulous look. Mai shrugged, trying to look innocent, as though she hadn't been planning this several weeks in advance, all on the slim chance Zuko would agree. The irked firebender turned back to Sokka.

"I mean, it didn't sound like a terrible idea," the Tribesman joked. "Figured why not."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Wow, that makes me feel so much better," he scowled. "Glad you're not completely repulsed by the idea of getting into bed with me!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Sokka exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. "Seriously? I was afraid you would make this weird. Spirits, not everything is about you, ya know!"

"This is literally about me!" Zuko shouted in return. "This is about a dick inside me!" As if remembering this was the entire reason Sokka came, he quickly added, "Potentially!" Because he very clearly still needed to make up his mind about whether or not he would go through with this now that he knew it'd be with his best friend.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be inside you anyway!" Sokka shot back, stuttering through a hasty comeback. He jumped to his feet and turned away, as if to stand by what he'd said. "Maybe you're not my type!"

Mai's eyes widened when she caught sight of Zuko's hurt expression. In the blink of an eye though, his face contorted into rage, and he expressed his hurt feelings through anger, like he usually did. 

Mai stood quickly. "Zuko-"

"Yeah, well guess what, Sokka? Burned isn't anybody's type!" Zuko seethed, hand reflexively rising to touch the rough skin of his scarred eye. "Sorry to disappoint you!"

Spinning around, Sokka's blue eyes widened. "What? No, I-"

With a growl, the hand at Zuko's face curled into a fist before he resolutely glued it back down to his side. "Ugh! You're such a-"

Stepping forward with his hands out, Sokka tried again. "No! Zuko, no- I didn't-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I didn't mean it like that," he insisted softly. "Please, just stop putting words in my mouth. I wasn't talking about that. I wasn't talking about your scar."

"Zuko," Mai murmured, stepping to her boyfriend's side.

"You're… actually really handsome," Sokka confessed, voice still low, as if he didn't want anyone to hear. "I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about you in the way before." 

The Fire Lord reeled back in surprise, as though he'd been slapped in the face. "What?"

With a sigh, Mai threaded her fingers through Zuko's. He squeezed her hand gently with gratitude, but his shocked dyes never left Sokka. 

"You're more attractive than you realise," Sokka explained, shifting from foot to foot. He sighed, as if debating whether or not to say something. Then: "I've never known you without the scar, Zuko. All I know is that you've got a nice jawline, and thick hair. And the rest of you is… good, too. You're always training, and it shows. You look really, really good."

At a complete loss for words, Zuko's mouth opened, then closed. Then opened again, brow twitching as if still trying to formulate a response. Then his mouth clamped shut once more. 

"He's telling the truth," Mai said, looking at Zuko. "Why would he even be here in the first place if he didn't find you attractive? Remember, I told you he and I had already talked."

"And I didn't mean what I said, earlier," Sokka continued. "About you not being my type. You just made me mad." He huffed. "I was joking, about it not being a terrible idea. Because sex is awesome. Sex is literally never a terrible idea!" He flailed his arms for emphasis. "I just got nervous and and started joking around. I mean, I'm the meat and sarcasm guy, remember?"

"And the plan guy," Mai added. Despite Mai initially bringing the topic up to him, Sokka was the one who actually figured everything out, like planning this 'diplomatic visit' to the Fire Nation. 

In response, Sokka grinned at her.

"I'm… sorry I got mad, then," Zuko finally mumbled, looking sheepish. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm just a little on edge, too." He looked to the ground, uncomfortable. Mai parted her lips, ready to speak, when Zuko added, "For what it's worth… I think you look good, too."

Alright. Kind of awkward, but getting there. Mai cleared her throat. 

"So, what do you say, Zuko?" she asked, voice soft. "Can we at least give this a try?" 

Uncrossing his arms, Zuko looked to his closest male friend. Then he looked away, silent for a moment, before asking, "Have you ever done this before? Been with… a guy?"

Looking just as uncomfortable, Sokka straightened his blue layers of clothing. "Twice," he confessed. "Once with, you know… Suki." He looked Zuko in the eyes. "The second time was a few months ago. I just needed a release, and, well…" He cleared his throat. "So, I know it's not a whole lot of experience, But I… I know what to do."

"I asked Sokka because I know you two already have such a strong emotional connection," Mai added. "And for me... not only do I find him attractive, but the trust is already there. That's important for this kind of thing."

Especially since Mai and Zuko had been each other's first and only lovers, went the unspoken acknowledgement. She had made sure Sokka knew that beforehand, as well as the fact that Zuko didn't seem to experience sexual attraction to just anybody. Their third party would have to be someone meaningful to Zuko, but even that wasn't a guarantee. 

The Fire Lord looked at his future wife, practically begging her to make the decision for him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she reminded him in a low voice. But his eyes flicked back to Sokka, and he bit his lower lip. "It's up to you, Zuko."

"I think-" he started, then swallowed. "I think we can try. I mean… if you're still up for it. If both of you still are."

Sokka hesitated, then nodded, seeming to relax a little more. Mai smiled. She held out her hand, and the Water Tribesman crossed the few feet between them and took it.

"Let's make ourselves more comfortable, then," she whispered. Zuko gave her a small look, grateful for her ability to diffuse just about any situation. He may have been born to lead, but she was born a leader.

Zuko dropped Mai's hand to push open the doors to their bedroom, silently ushering in the other two participants before closing the doors behind them. 

"Nice place," Sokka commented, also letting go of Mai to wander around with his hands on his hips. Then he put a finger and thumb to his chin, as if trying to assess whether or not the space was worthy enough to see him naked. "Very… red," he finally decided. 

"Thanks?" Zuko said, all social skills continuing to evaporate on the spot. "It… came like this."

"Safeword is still Gondola," Mai said, stepping between them to distract from whatever further awkwardness her boyfriend was about to create. "No rimming Zuko, no fucking me, and no tickling Sokka. Got it?"

Eyebrow raised at that last condition, Zuko glanced at the darker boy in bewilderment. 

"What?" came the defensive reply. "Some people are into that! I just had to make sure."

"I can't believe I'm going to sleep with you," Zuko groaned. "You're such a child-"

"Hey! I am by no means a child, especially if we're talking about the size of my-" 

They fell silent when Mai opened her robe to reveal a crimson breast band with matching high-waisted panties. She let the robe slip down her arms and pool around her feet, two sets of eyes snapped to her body. She unclipped the coils of hair at either side of her head, letting the dark locks cascade down her back, movements slow and seductive under the heavy weight of their combined gazes. 

She looked at Zuko from the corner of her eyes before turning to Sokka. "Looks like someone's still a little nervous," she murmured, tipping her head in her fianceé's direction. "Why don't you help him get ready?"

Nodding in understanding, Sokka stepped around her, making his way towards Zuko. They met each other's eyes for a moment before both boys blushed, and Sokka reached for the golden sash around the firebender's waist. He stepped in closer as he unworked the tightly tied fabric, their faces just inches apart. When the darker boy pulled the sash loose, Zuko shrugged out of his thin shirt, tossing it to the floor behind him. 

"Just relax, okay?" Sokka murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against Zuko's jaw. "Tell me if you don't like something." The Water Tribesman licked his lips, snaking one hand around to the back of Zuko's neck.

"Okay," was all Zuko could say, his breaths coming faster. Mai watched in fascination as he tried to hide his curiosity behind a facade of nonchalance. Did he not know how obvious he was? 

The boys just stood there, very much avoiding eye contact for a few long moments. Her boyfriend stiffened as Sokka finally leaned in to kiss him, their lips meeting in a soft and tentative embrace. Zuko jerked back a little, briefly breaking the kiss as he startled at the contact. They both froze, eyes half-open and unsure of how to proceed. Zuko, however, looked to Mai for a moment. Seeing her watching with hunger, he shut his eyes and dipped his head to meet Sokka's mouth once more. His lips moved clumsily, as though he hadn't kissed anyone in a while, which she knew to be absolutely untrue. Mai could tell his anxiety had reared its ugly head, and apparently Sokka could, too. The Water Tribesman's free hand brushed up one of Zuko's arms, gently cupping a chiselled bicep, his thumb moving in small circles. 

A pale hand moved to Sokka's waist, shy fingers slipping under the cobalt sash. Mai stepped closer to them, slipping behind Zuko to wrap her arms around his bare torso. He jumped at the feeling of her barely-covered breasts pressed against his back, but eased into the touch. Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko's neck, holding his friend still to push a tongue between thin, pink lips. Zuko responded meekly, tasting the other boy's mouth as though he hadn't yet decided if he liked the new flavour or not. 

Mai nuzzled her cheek against the strong muscles of Zuko's back, pausing to nibble his shoulder blade now and then. Slender fingers skimmed his ribs, raising gooseflesh over soft, pale skin. 

Pulling away, Sokka loosened his sash just enough to discard the two layers of blue covering his dark chest. Mai took the opportunity to suck on the side of Zuko's neck, eyeing Sokka while he stripped. 

He'd certainly filled out more since they'd last seen the Republic City Councilman. Sokka's shoulders looked almost as broad as his father's, and he didn't look as nearly scrawny as he had when they'd all first met. Faint lines across his chest and abdomen hinted at the strong musculature budding beneath the dark skin. Mai couldn't help but compare his physique to that of her boyfriend's. Whereas Zuko's short, fine chest hair was still growing at a snail's pace, Sokka had a rather even coating of soft hairs across his entire torso. Mai briefly wondered how it would feel to run her tongue through it all.

Zuko must've been thinking the same thing, because he let out a sweet sigh, skin twitching under her lips as he watched the younger boy throw his clothes to the ground. Ready to jump back in, Sokka ran his hands up and down Zuko's chest, skimming through the light spread of hair across pale pecs. 

Mai shivered when his fingertips brushed against hers, the sensation strangely intimate. 

The extremely sparse, black fuzz suddenly grew denser when the Tribesman's hands wandered near a small navel. Zuko yelped when Sokka experimentally pinched his side. Grinning, Sokka distracted him with another kiss while he settled his hands on Zuko's slim waist, ignoring the half-hearted smack to his shoulder in retaliation. They pulled away after a few seconds, Sokka searching his face as if pondering what to do next. Standing on her tiptoes, Mai peered over Zuko's shoulder to meet Sokka's gaze. She looked at him imploringly, and purred, "Don't forget about me."

With a small smirk, Sokka pressed his body fully against Zuko, who hissed at the pelvis-to-pelvis contact. "Spirits," he cursed, voice strangled by the new foreign sensation of having another hard-on rammed against his own. Then the younger boy's lips met Mai's own, and the pair explored each other's mouths while Zuko squirmed between them, effectively trapped, but definitely not complaining.

"You're both so hot," Sokka mumbled. Mai pulled away, ready to let the boys refocus their attention. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka's middle, rough fingers tracing over the faint outlines of scars only a master swordsman would have. Impatient, he rubbed against Sokka again, covered bulges brushing against thighs, and they both groaned.

"I wanna touch your royal cock," Sokka grunted, and Zuko circled one of Sokka's brown nipples. "I'm sure we can work something out, Councilman," came the Fire Lord's breathless reply.

Overheated by the rhythm of their hips, Mai backed away to shed some more clothes. She rolled her breast binding up her torso, over her shoulders and head, before letting it drop to the ground with a soft plop. Distracted by the new noise, Zuko turned his head and caught a glimpse of her bare breasts, little pink nipples erect for all to see. Noticing the shift in Zuko's attention, Sokka craned his head, looking past his friend's shoulder-length hair to spot Mai. His mouth promptly dropped open, blue eyes roaming her exposed chest without a hint of embarrassment. 

"So, who's going to take care of me?" she asked, one hand sliding up her flat stomach to grasp a perky breast, kneading the flesh like fresh, pale dough. 

The boys exchanged a glance, before both turned to her, eager for a turn. "Get on the bed," Zuko ordered her, and Mai felt a wetness seep down her inner thigh at his firm tone of voice. With long strides, Mai did as requested, settling onto the edge of their large bed, leaning back with her arms stretched out behind her for support.

After a moment of thought, Zuko turned back to Sokka. "She likes to be sucked hard," he said, voice strained with the effort of being diplomatic. "Like you're trying to milk her tits."

Though surprised that he would actually suggest Sokka play with her first, Mai grinned at the sight of Zuko so kindly trying to share. "Mm," Sokka said, licking his lips. "I'm a growing boy. I can always use some milk." She almost groaned at the awful joke, but didn't, in case Sokka mistook it for a noise of approval. Before he could take a full step towards her, though, a rough hand grabbed Sokka's shoulder. 

"Touch her anywhere else, and I'll end you," Zuko added, baring his teeth. 

"Zuko," Mai snapped, warning him with a raised voice. 

After a second, Zuko removed his tight grip from Sokka's shoulder. A little shaken, but otherwise still very horny, Sokka knelt between Mai's knees, mouth opening over her collarbone. She groaned from the feel of a new tongue darting out to taste her, and watched in fascination as Zuko pushed his dark pants over bare feet. She eyed the way his cock sprang out, moisture already gathered at the tip. 

Her boyfriend knelt down behind Sokka, and the Tribesman groaned into her skin when Zuko pressed himself against Sokka's ass. Any questions about his sexuality apparently gone, Zuko licked around the shell of Sokka's ear. Wrapping an arm around the younger boy from behind, Zuko ground his hips further into him, the head of his cock teasing the cleft of Sokka's firm ass.

The teeth around Mai's left nipple clamped down softly in response. "Spirits, you're so hard for me?" Sokka asked Zuko, hands roaming up from the edge of the bed to keep her boobs busy. He turned slightly, trying to get a better look at Zuko, but the Fire Lord shyly ducked his head, as if embarrassed by his bold actions.

"I think you're a little overdressed, Sokka," Mai said, pushing his hands off of her. She scooted further back on the bed before he could protest, drawing her long legs up and out of reach. "Why don't you show us if the rumours about Water Tribesmen are true?" 

"Rumours?" he replied, with a cocky grin. He stood, dark fingers digging into the waistband of his loose leggings. He tugged them down a little, teasing her with the sight of curly pubic hair peeking out from behind the fabric. "You ladies been making comparisons?"

Mai snorted, knees tight to her chest, but ankles spread so the boys could see the damp spot growing at the front of her underwear.

"And where do I fall?" a husky voice said from somewhere behind Sokka. Guilty at briefly forgetting the firebender's presence, Sokka turned around. Zuko, still on his knees, immediately took the opportunity to yank the blue pants down, visibly startled when a penis bounced up and clipped his chin. 

A small smear of white stuck to the underside of his jaw, but Zuko didn't seem to notice. "Oh," came the meek response, golden eyes wide. 

"You're not jealous, are you?" Mai teased, enjoying her vantage point from the bed. Both of them had neglected to wear underwear! How juvenile.

"I just-" Zuko faltered, shoulders rising slightly with tension. "It's, well- it's, um…"

"What's the matter?" Sokka asked, voice a little unsteady with worry. When Zuko didn't reply, but just kept staring, Sokka started to ramble. "I mean, I know it's kinda different… Like, I'd heard the Fire Nation doesn't circumcise. It's kind of an old Water Tribe tradition, but…"

"It's not that," Zuko assured him, biting his lower lip in contemplation. "It's just… big. Like, really big." he turned slightly, panicked eyes looking to Mai for help. "Will it hurt?"

"Oh, Zuko," Mai said, picking up on his fear. She shuffled off the bed, stooping down to pull him to his feet so he could stand with them and not have to stare at Sokka's dick anymore. "He's not that much bigger than you-"

"Hey!"

"Which means," Mai stressed, glaring at Sokka's interruption, "If I can take you with no problem..." She looked back at her boyfriend. "It won't be too difficult for you to take him." She had no idea if that was actually true or not, especially since she's never had anything in her asshole before to compare. But Zuko didn't have his own vagina to compare notes with, either. He needed assurance, not an anatomy lesson about the supposed elasticity of different holes. Sokka promised Mai he would do his best to make Zuko's first time as comfortable as possible, and she trusted the Tribesman with their lives. 

She kissed her future husband, running a hand down his body to tease at the coarse hairs near the base of his erection. He shifted into her touch, tongue slithering into her mouth. 

"Where's the oil?" Sokka whispered, hot breath against Mai's ear. 

Breaking the kiss, Mai gestured with her head towards her nightstand. As Sokka went to fetch their supplies, Zuko's hands latched onto Mai's hips, slowly peeling the damp panties down her thighs. The silk dropped to the floor, and she stepped out of it, leading Zuko to the bed with a hand in hers. She got into bed first, her wet pussy lips peeking out from behind her as she crawled on all fours to the pillows. She turned back to see Zuko stroking himself almost absent-mindedly as he watched her. Then her eyes flicked back to Sokka, who stood in Zuko's limited peripheral vision, watching the firebender stroke himself leisurely.

"Why don't you join her?" Sokka whispered, and Zuko froze, not having noticed Sokka watching him. After a moment, he forced himself to relax again, climbing onto the plush mattress with a deep flush on his face. 

"Why don't you touch yourself first?" Zuko retorted, trying to pretend he didn't feel completely mortified. He sat slightly in front of Mai, who reclined against the headboard lazily. "Show us what you have to offer," he added, voice growing more confident again. "And make it worth our while."

Blue eyes shining bright, Sokka handed Mai the vial of oil. With both hands free, he massaged his dick with one hand and prodded his scrotum with the other, staring Zuko down. He tugged his wet shaft roughly, twisting his wrist as he neared his glans. 

Growing impatient, Mai nudged her boyfriend forward with a hand on his back, and he allowed her to bend him over. When he looked up, though, his face turned a more vicious shade of red. 

Zuko knelt down on all fours with Mai behind him, parting his buttcheeks to locate his asshole. In front of him, Sokka's wrinkled sac hung at the Fire Lord's eye level, brown fingers still fondling his lower testicle. Tilting his head a little higher, his eyes widened at the sight of Sokka's other fist sliding over an oil-slicked cock, strong thighs clenching with every practised stroke.

"You're so hot on your knees," Sokka commented, and Zuko's erection dripped onto the sheets, leaving dark blots on the red bedding. 

"I like watching you fuck your fist," Zuko confessed, peering up at the Water Tribesman between strands of loose hair. 

Sokka grinned. "You've got quite a mouth on you, Jerkbender," he said. "Wonder how well you can talk with it full?"

Before Zuko could respond, a small noise of protest escaped him when a cold, slippery finger pushed past his entrance. A small hand rubbed the side of his thigh in apology, and Zuko let his head drop forward in pleasure when her skin started to warm with his internal body temperature. "Mm," Zuko whimpered, feeling his inner fire flare deep in his abdomen. He let it flicker higher, forcing the lubricant to heat alongside him faster. "Mm, ngh," he mumbled.

"Oh, he tries," Mai chimed in, plunging her finger in deeper, just barely missing his prostate. She stifled a groan at the rising heat engulfing her slender digit. "Can't get this one to shut up. So loud, even with his mouth full of my panties."

Zuko whined, not even paying attention to their conversation. He jerked his hips back, ready for another finger, but Mai slapped his ass hard in response. The Fire Lord groaned, though he didn't seem too disappointed by the reprimand.

Grunting, Sokka sat back on his heels, hand leaving his painfully hard erection. "Someone wants it bad," Sokka laughed, eyeing the pink handprint forming across Zuko's fair flesh. "Don't worry," he told Mai. "He won't be able to walk when I'm done with him."

"You wanna bet?" Zuko growled, voice hardening with the promise of competition. His voice faltered when Mai pushed a second finger in, spreading him open with a scissoring motion. "Ah," he whimpered. "Fuck, I need more, Mai. Give me more. Come on!"

"Anything for you, Fire Lord," she drawled, now three fingers deep in her boyfriend. He bucked against her, trying to get her to take him deeper. She flexed her fingers, trying to stretch the ring of muscle bit by bit.

"Mm, yes..."

"Tell her how much you like it," Sokka said, brushing a thick strand of loose hair behind Zuko's ear.

"I don't care which one of you is inside me," Zuko bit out, meeting Sokka's lustful gaze in a defiance. "I'm the one giving orders around here."

Mai felt that if she rolled her eyes one more time, her eyeballs might just fly out of her head and across the room. 

"And what orders would that be?" Sokka murmured, indulging Zuko's comment. He pulled Zuko up onto his knees, with a hand grasping Zuko's pointed chin. 

The firebender gasped at the change in position, his hole clenching around Mai's slick fingers as his pelvis moved. "Come here, Mai," he almost barked, his cock so hard it hurt.

Despite her following orders, he still growled in dissatisfaction when she left his ass empty. Shuffling around to his side, his gorgeous girlfriend sat beside him, amber eyes intense as she sucked on her wet fingers. "Hmm," she asked. 

Laying on his back, Zuko spread his arms, gesturing for her to come closer. She complied eagerly, briefly shoving her tongue down his throat. "Sit on my face," he instructed, voice deeper than usual. "You're soaked. You're a dirty fucking girl, and I need to lick you clean."

Before she could block his line of sight, Zuko pointed to the Water Tribesman, who had a wandering hand on Mai's plump backside. "And you," Zuko croaked. "Get your paws off my girlfriend, peasant. I want you to fuck me. Right. Now."

With a lecherous grin, Sokka took the slim bottle of oil back from Mai as she straddled Zuko's face. She shivered when his tongue leapt out to take a long lick of her slit, before worming its way through her drenched folds. "Oh," she cried out, trying to bite her lip to keep silent. "Mm."

The sound of slick flesh on slick flesh filled the thick silence as Zuko lapped at Mai's entrance and Sokka slathered his fingers with the velvety lubricant. "You want my fingers?" Sokka asked. Muffled words were lost between Mai's legs, and she swatted the boy's forehead. "That's a yes," she panted. "Now no more talking. Finish what you started, you bastard." As if in response, Zuko's hips thrust into the air, his stiff, red cock upset at being ignored.

"Fuck yes," Sokka grunted. "Just hit me if you wanna stop. Hit me if you can't say the safeword. Just don't burn my dick off, please, whatever you do."

And with that, he lifted Zuko's hips up slightly, the backs of pale thighs resting on top of his own legs. Two thick fingers penetrated Zuko, and the sensation made the older boy gasp into Mai's pussy. Her thighs clenched around his head, and she ground her clit hard against the underside of his nose. After the initial shock of Sokka's fingers wore off, Zuko dove his tongue back into Mai, who writhed in pleasure atop his face. 

A third finger penetrated Zuko, and he nearly choked on the swollen flesh between his teeth. "Ngg- mm," he sputtered, resisting the urge to bite down when a squat pinky finger squeezed itself inside next. Sokka's digits eased in and out, gently coaxing the small anus to open for him. 

"I'm gonna go for it, Zuko," Sokka said, spreading oil over his erection with his free hand. "It's gonna sting. I'm sorry, buddy. Just relax, okay?"

The older boy mewled, his tight ring of muscle protesting with wet suction as Sokka's fingers started to retreat. For what felt like hours, Zuko waited, empty, and cold, and aching to be filled.

When Sokka finally nudged his dickhead into Zuko, the Water Tribesman cursed loudly. 

The Fire Lord cried out, body seizing briefly as he stretched to accommodate Sokka. Zuko's head jerked back, pushing his mouth higher on Mai's vulva until his tongue lashed out directly over her sensitive clit. She yelped, voice hoarse as the motion made her come, a sudden gush of clear fluids flooding her boyfriend's open mouth. He swallowed her juices greedily in between desperate pants, already overwhelmed with the burning sensation between his legs. 

Coming down from her high, Mai scrambled off Zuko's face, curling up to his side so she could watch her boyfriend be penetrated. Her golden eyes widened at the hypnotic sight of Sokka's swollen cock slowly disappearing inch by inch into the space between Zuko's white thighs. With his mouth no longer covered, little gasps of pain mixed with pleasure left his throat. Then a broken wail burst from the firebender, sweat making his dark, brown hair stick to his neck and forehead. 

"Stop," he croaked, pitch higher than usual. "G-Gondola!"

Frozen by the first word, Sokka's body clenched in fear. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He bent forward to get a better look at the firebender's face. Zuko had a frail wince on his face, his scarred eye shut with pain. His jaw looked so tense, Mai thought it was a wonder that his teeth hadn't cracked under the pressure yet.

She snuggled closer into her boyfriend's chest, pulling his chin down to make him face her. "Zuko?" she asked, worried. She had never seen him like this- not even after he'd been struck by lightning. She supposed that despite all their foreplay, he simply hadn't known what it would really feel like. As a seasoned warrior, he had been mentally prepared for a very different kind of pain- not this. Mai knew everyone's body reacted differently to penetration, and she was unceremoniously reminded of her own painful first time with Zuko.

"Just a lot," the Fire Lord finally answered, breath weak. Her drying orgasm still stuck in little globs to his lower lip, and a quick glance down showed her that his cock had softened considerably. She wiped her juices off of him with the swipe of a thumb, and his hazy eyes seemed to gloss over her face when he looked at her. She kissed his chin.

"Just… a lot." His head fell back to rest on the bed. He swallowed hard. "So much. It's so fucking much."

"That's alright, baby," Sokka cooed, despite the concern hardening his gaze. "Do you want me to pull out-"

"No," Zuko said, sharply, eyes wild. "Don't you dare fucking pull out!"

"You stubborn little..." Mai murmured under her breath. "Just... gimme a second," he panted, closing his eyes. Hoping to distract him, she swooped down to capture a flat, red nipple in her mouth. Zuko's mouth dropped open in silent bliss. She sucked, raising the nub back to its erect state. After a minute, her eyes flicked back to Sokka's. 

He nodded, then told Zuko, "Is it alright if I move now? I'll take it slow. And just tell me again if you want me to stop." 

"Okay," came the reply, his voice cracked with emotion."Yeah... Okay." 

Sokka started to push in again, face taut with the effort of not pounding into the tight, hot flesh all at once. Zuko's breath hitched, and Mai moved a hand down to brush the underside of his neglected penis. She moved a digit in feather-light strokes where his shaft swelled out to form the head of his cock, and his hips squirmed at the touch. He hardened back up in no time at all under her teasing index finger, erection twitching with every hypersensitive spot caressed. 

Thoroughly distracted now, if the small keening noises were anything to go by, Sokka filled Zuko as far as the muscular body beneath him would allow. Just an inch from bottoming out, Sokka paused, feeling that he couldn't go any deeper at the moment. He pulled back slightly, and a white-knuckled hand lashed out to grip his thigh. 

"Fuck me," Zuko commanded, voice deep and hungry. "Fuck me, Sokka!"

Mai licked her lips as she watched Sokka thrust back into her boyfriend. Zuko's back arched, pleasure creeping into the expression of pain still etched onto his face. He bucked, hips anxious to be impaled further on the organ inside him. Mai latched her teeth to his small areola, biting down hard when Zuko whined for more. 

"You're so fucking sexy," Sokka crowed, eyes scanning the ridiculously flexible boy bottoming for him. Powerful legs on either side of him scrambled to enclose Sokka, Zuko's heels digging into his lower back to force a deeper angle. One hand left Zuko's spread thighs to snake through the short nest of curls between Mai's legs. "Both of you are a fucking fantasy. Want you covered in my come."

"Fuck," Zuko babbled, encouraged by his friend's dirty talk. "Do it! Come all over me, you Water Tribe Slut!"

Mai groaned against a pale shoulder when she felt long fingers tug at her outer labia, a trickle of arousal flowing down to coat the Tribesman's fingertips. 

"I'm the slut?" Sokka ground out, clearly smug. "You're the one squirming under me, begging for more of my fat cock."

"Gah," Zuko said, intelligent as ever. With Mai's mouth leaving a bruise on his shoulder, Zuko traced a hand up to the nipple she hadn't yet reached. He fondled himself for a moment, scratching the lonely nub while bucking his hips up to meet each of Sokka's thrusts. His half-lidded eyes glazed over with tears. "Yes, yes," he whined, wanting more. Then he twisted the nipple, hard, the skin puckering under his touch. "Fuck, I love your cock," he cried out, completely lost in ecstasy. "Nyhh!" His other arm wrapped around Mai's narrow shoulders, keeping her pressed tightly to him as she shivered from Sokka's own touch. 

"I'm getting close," Sokka said. "Fuck, sorry, Mai," he croaked, cramped hand retracting from her thighs. "Gotta-" 

She could have screamed in frustration, but she wouldn't miss their climax for the world. 

"Harder," Zuko panted. "Fuck- ahh... Fuck me harder!"

Not finding any reasonable argument against that, Sokka rammed into him harder, his full attention now on the body beneath him. He grabbed Zuko by the hip bones, angling the older boy's pelvis even higher, and Zuko's back only arched further on instinct.

"Right there! Right- ah! Nyha!" Zuko screamed, head tossing back and forth against the sweat-soaked sheets. With a leer, Sokka aimed for that same spot inside his new lover over and over again. 

"Ah- ahh-" came the whine from Zuko's throat, all sense lost. Huffing in annoyance that no one had touched her in a while, Mai climbed on top of Zuko, knees planted on either side of his upper chest to face Sokka. The younger boy gave her a confused look, but she ordered, "Just come already, Sokka!" 

Without another word, she swooped down and engulfed the firebender's cock in her mouth, bracing herself with a hand on each side of Sokka's broad thighs. Mere moments later, Zuko screamed, and hot spurts of jizz jumped down Mai's throat. She swallowed the salty taste without hesitation. Thin lines of it leaked out of the corners of her mouth, running down the upper swell of her breasts in trails.

At the sight, Sokka's orgasm arrived, and he accepted it with little more than a guttural shout.

A softening, pink cock flopped out of Mai's mouth with a wet pop as she sat up. Sokka groaned, pulling out of Zuko to watch come dribble out of the abused, red asshole. He aimed his last few ropes of semen to paint white stripes across Zuko's stomach, the hot splashes sending a jolt through Zuko every time one landed, with a few drops ending up in the thatch of dark hair at the apex of Mai's thighs.

She climbed off of Zuko, readily wiping the mess away from her entrance with a corner of their top sheet, figuring that a few more stains on the fabric wouldn't matter at this point. Sokka set the Fire Lord down flat on the bed, Zuko struggling back to coherency.

All three lovers curled up to one another, despite the overwhelming heat coming off of Zuko's body in thick waves. The sweltering temperature only sharpened the scent of sex in the air. Still incredibly turned on, Mai made out with her boneless boyfriend. Sokka watched as she dug her own fingers inside of her, perky breasts jiggling with every jerk of her hips. She made a soft mewling sound as she came, and if both boys hadn't just climaxed, she knew they would already be hard again from the sound alone. 

"Thank you, Mai," Mai said in a mocking tone, swirling a damp finger over her boyfriend's sternum. "This was the best idea ever, Mai. I'll never doubt you again, Mai."

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko huffed, then his face softened. "Thanks, Mai." He turned to Sokka, and a dark blush spread down his pale chest, as though the two boys hadn't just fucked. "Um… Thanks, Sokka. For doing this, and… you know. For making it good."

"Any time," Sokka replied, looking extremely satisfied with his afternoon. "And I mean that." He looked to Mai. "Literally any time. I will swim back here from Republic City if I have to. This was fucking hot."

Zuko chuckled weakly, and Mai rolled her eyes. "What, more fake political trips?" she teased. "Or are you going to pretend you're Zuko's new sword sparring partner?" 

"If it means new swordbending techniques," Sokka grinned, "then absolutely."

"Swordbending?" Mai deadpanned, already dreading where this Sokkaism was headed. 

"You know," he said, dismissively. "Swords. Dicks."

"Oh, but when I say that, it's stupid?" Zuko frowned, sending a petulant look to Mai. 

"It's stupid when anyone says it," she argued back. 

"So you don't want to see the rest of my swordbending skills?" Sokka asked, an eyebrow quirked. "Because I've been told I'm quite skilled with my mouth." He gave Zuko a knowing look. "I sure know how to polish a handle." Zuko turned to give Mai a pleading look.

"I mean," Zuko started. "You gave the servants the rest of the week off…" 

She sighed, but this time it was in feigned exasperation as she tried to hide her affection for the two idiots in her bed. Then she gave her fianceé a small smile, not having the heart to tell him that that was precisely what she and Sokka had already planned.

Jumping up at her approval, Zuko nearly threw himself off the bed trying to land on Sokka's face. Mai and Sokka both laughed as he just barely managed to prevent himself from tumbling to the floor. She kissed the back of Zuko's neck as he grumbled in embarrassment, wincing when he finally managed to set himself down on Sokka's chest. 

"My ass hurts," he complained, voice growing gruff as he tried to defend himself. He shifted from cheek to cheek, trying to get comfortable. "And I can hardly feel my legs."

"Hardly?" Sokka asked. He shifted Zuko's hips higher up on his torso, before flipping them both over. The Fire Lord yelped in surprise as he landed on his back, with Sokka's tongue already exploring his hairy scrotum. "Mmm," Zuko moaned. 

"We'll just have to fix that, then," Sokka grinned, tongue pushing into the invisible line separating Zuko's heavy testicles from one another. It earned him a frustrated groan. "You won't be able to walk when I'm truly done with you."

"Fuck you," Zuko growled, pulling the end of Sokka's wolf tail. 

"That's the plan," came the muffled reply as Sokka sucked at the base of his friend's cock.

Mai smirked at the stunned look on Zuko's face. 

She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with that idiot.


End file.
